Over-protective Alpha!
by Fluffy Sakura-Chan
Summary: Alpha finds out Milo has an extreme crush on Beta and he isn't the one to approve of his twin sister dating a shadow knight. Then comes Milo asking for Alpha's permission to date her. His response? How about a "hell no"


**Zerocest? More like Alpha turning down every man who likes Beta so he could have her for himself**

**ha**

***gets shot***

**A-anyways, I saw a picture on Tumblr, and I was just squealing and stuff, because w****_ouldn't it be adorable if Milo had this extreme crush on Beta?_**

**Does he? IDK, Like I said before, I haven't done the quest line much**

***nervously laughs***

**Okay, enough with my rant and lets do this!**

**A/N: Does Milo join Alpha and Beta?I'm not sure, I feel as if he does betray the shadow knights to help the twins. **

* * *

Her hair shined in the bright sky, as she twirled through the kept herself steady, as she swung her blade through the straw puppets. It's hard to tell that she was training, when it looked like she was flawlessly dancing. In other words, s_he's perfect. _

Milo sighed as he observed her training. Beta was Alpha's twin, and yet, he found her beautiful. No offense, but Alpha isn't exactly prince charming. So where did she get her looks? Milo was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't realize his face was red from blushing. There was also no way he would realize that Alpha was staring at him the whole time.

"You okay?"

Milo blinked, and turned to face Alpha. The blonde ex-shadow knight raised his left eyebrow in curiosity and his hands to his hips.

"Ah..." Milo looked around, refusing to make eye-contact with Alpha, and trying to find an answer that wasn't linked to him staring dreamily at Beta. "I'm just tired... that's all..." He said, lying through his teeth. Alpha chuckled.

"Says the person who was sleeping a whole 16 hours yesterday." He said. The blonde then turned to stare at his sister, who was brushing off the straw from her clothes. Beta looked up, and locked eyes with her brother.

"Your turn." She called out from him. Alpha blinked.

"Already? Okay, tag me." He said, taking out his sword and walking towards the field. Beta obeyed, tagged him, and moved to her seat next to Milo. She glanced over at him for a second, before ending down t adjust her boots. Milo nervously stole a few glances at the girl as she was looking away. She was sweating, but her scent was filled with... peaches. Milo moved closer to her, trying to get more of her scent. It was sweet, fresh, and-

"Milo."

The shadow knight yelped and back quickly away, when he saw Beta staring and him. Since when did she...? "What are you doing?" She asked, confused. Milo laughed nervously.

"W-Well.. U-u-uh... I-it's just that..." He turned to the left, then faced her, pointing at her clothes. "I saw a stain on your clothes." He said. Beta blinked, and looked down. Luckily for Milo, there was a stain. She brushed it off and smiled.

"Thank you." She said, before getting up and walking over to a nearby pond to wash her face. Milo blushed and looked down at his shoes.

Damn it all, he was in love with that girl.

* * *

For the rest of the week, Alpha knew something was up with Milo. Whenever Alpha went to go pick something up, he would see Milo get all nervous around Beta. Of course, Alpha knew what this meant, but denied it. It was a day later when Milo actually went up to Alpha to walk to him.

"Alpha."

The blonde look up and found Milo staring at him with serious eyes. His serious look started to freak Alpha out.

"Alpha, I want to ask you something."

"Yeah? What?" He asked while sipping his drink, trying to sound uninterested.

"I'm in love with your sister."

...

...

...

"_what?!" _Alpha spat the liquid out and looked at his ex-comrade in shock. "W-What?!"

"I'm in love with Beta!" He said, stomping his foot down, like a child. "I wanted to ask for your permission so I could ask her out!"

...

...

"No." He said, and turned to leave. The answer processed in Milo's mind, and he gasped.

"But Alpha! Please consider my feelings!" He ran after the blonde. "It's not like I'm in love with you!"

"You're wrong. Beta is me." Alpha said.

"Please! I'm really falling for her..."

"Then fight me." Alpha said, stopping and turning towards the shadow knight. Milo stopped walking as well.

"E-eh?"

"Fight me. Whoever wins gets Beta." He said, pointing his sword at Milo. The shadow knight backed away, shaking.

"C-Come on, buddy! Y-you know I'm not strong... I-i can't e-even fight those Darklings! What makes you think I could go against you?"

"If that's so, you don't deserve her. What if she's in trouble while I'm gone? Would you be able to protect her?" Alpha asked. Milo thought about it. Alpha was right. If Milo did get Alpha's permission, that meant Alpha trusted Beta with him. And he wasn't letting Alpha down.

"Y-you're right... but... I, just, does it have to be you?!"

"Yes."

"O-Okay..." Milo sighed, and took out his own blade. Alpha noticed as he did, Milo was shaking. The two got on battle stance, and stood there for a good few seconds. Alpha smirked.

"You ready?" Milo gulped, but then nodded. Alpha took a step towards the shadow knight, but Milo took a step back. Another step forward for Alpha, and another back for Milo. The process continued to repeat, before Alpha lowered his guard and stood up straight. "Really? I mean, if you don't want to battle then-"

A battle cry interrupted Alpha sentence, and so did a slash to the arm. Alpha blinked a quickly grabbed his arm, stopping the cuts from bleeding and turned to see Milo in full offense mode. "What...?"

"I may seem like a scared coward, but things could change for certain reasons." Milo said. He then made another battle cry and charged full speed towards Alpha. The blonde grinned.

"Now we're talking." He said, as the two continued to brawl

* * *

"U-um... Beta?"

The blonde girl looked up from the book she was reading. Milo scratched the back of his head nervously as he sat next to her.

"Yes?" She asked. She took note of how unusually red his face was. Was he sick?

"Ah well..." Just say it, "I was wondering..." There was no going back... "It's just..."

"Milo, what is it?"

"Beta, I'm in love with you!"

There was a long silence and Milo was regretting every second of it.

"In love... with me? She asked. Milo nodded, refusing to make eye contact. "Umm..."

"Beta... if its okay... um... can I k-k-kiss... you?" Milo asked, but it was barely audible.

"Huh?"

"Well.. I-I k-kind ofwanttokissyoubecauseyourebeautifulandI-"

"Oh..." She giggled at Milo's nervousness. "Okay." She said, facing him completely. Milo stared at her with a surprised look.

"I...I could?!"

"Sure." She said, shrugging. Milo took a deep breathe, and leaned in. Alpha, who was in the corner huffed as he watched his sister share her first kiss with Milo. He had to admit, he was a bit jealous.

But just a _little _bit.

* * *

***Sighs* This was kind of poorly written. I'm sorry. It's late and I just want to go to freakin sleep. **

**So sorry about that**

**Anyways, is this Zerocest? I don't know. It's more like MiloXBeta**

**Yeah**

**Anyways, REVIEW!**


End file.
